Fukurou
| }}| jva=Kumiko Watanabe| eva= | extra1= | extra2= | devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Fukuro was a member of CP9. Appearance Fukuro is a big, round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth, which he must unzip if he needs to speak. He dresses in black formal wears with green, well groomed hair and strands of hair on his chin. In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Fukuro had gotten a black belt in an unnamed martial art at an early age. He has also had the zipper across his mouth ever since he was young. Gallery Personality Despite having the ability to "zip it", his biggest personality quirk is having a big mouth (both figuratively and literally); he also has the strange habit of saying "chapapa" after almost every sentence and has a strangely high voice considering his bulky appearance. He often blurts things out inconsiderately; in the mission they had before the Straw Hat Pirates invaded Enies Lobby, he announced his team's presence to the town and their intentions forcing them to kill an additional 23 people instead of only the three that were slated for assassination. Also, moments before Fukuro announced that, he told Spandam and Kumadori that Jabra had a girlfriend named Gatherine, who worked in Enies Lobby's cafeteria as a waitress. However, he unfortunately was dumped by her only days before Straw Hat crew's assault on Enies Lobby began. Strangely, he calls himself "Fukuro the Silent", and not as strangely adds: "Lover of Rumors". The "Silent" may refer to his theme of an owl, a predatory bird who attacks silently at night. Abilities and Powers Te-Awase Fukuro's special te-awase ability allows him to measure the Doriki of his fellow teammates, giving an unbiased and honest ranking of CP9 by power. It is likely that since the CP9 members have all trained as a group since childhood, he was the one designated to possess this ability out of the rest, for unknown reasons. It can be inferred that it is in the same vein as the other Forms, just given to one member of each individual cell. Rokushiki Fukuro claims he is a master of the Soru technique, and is the first CP9 member to have used any variations of the move. With his Soru, he can move so fast that he is unable to be seen. He says that in this way he is like an owl, unseen and unheard by its prey until it is too late. Fukuro's fighting style revolves mostly around a refined Shigan (the Jugon technique), and his strange body frame seems to require him to perform some of the Rokushiki slightly differently than the other CP9 members do. With a Douriki of 800, Fukuro is quite powerful enough to damage the cyborg Franky. History In the Enies Lobby battle, Franky ran into Fukuro and fought him. Fukuro gained the advantage with Franky's cola running low, Fukuro (unimpressed with Franky's abilities with low cola) repeatedly pounded him with his Jugon technqiue until Chopper managed to refuel Franky evening the odds. In the tumultuous fight between the two which caused both of them to be launched out of the building, above the bottomless waterfall beneath the island and in the air. Franky defeated Fukuro with his powerful Coup De Vent, launching him into the ground and knocking him out. CP9's Independent Report Blueno used his Devil Fruit's ability, Air Door, at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukuro are also shown behind Blueno. He, along with the rest of the agents, walked along the Sea Train tracks. Having arrived at St. Poplar, he had taken over possession of Lucci from Kumadori and was the one collecting money for Kaku's "Giraffe slide". He is later seen at a café with Blueno, laughing with Kaku at Jabra while they waited for Kalifa and Kumadori to return from shopping. Lucci was later discharged from the hospital to CP's delight and they went to a bowling alley to celebrate. Unfortunately, CP9 had to stop their match due to the Candy Pirates ransacking St. Poplar and they took it upon themselves to deal with the unwanted visitors. Fukuro is seen using one of his signature Jugon punches to deal with the pirates. Unfortunately, since Lucci killed the pirate captain, the crowd became disgusted with what they saw, and at that moment CP9 realized that they could not stay in St. Poplar anymore. However, a girl gave Kalifa a flower to say "thank you". Fukuro, Kumadori, and Jabra were frightened by the girl. They shipped off to their homeland, where they watch a new generation of CP9 being trained. Captain Very Good arrived to capture them, but they refused to let him disturb their old home. As CP9 battled and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him soon. With that, CP9 began their aim to eliminate their former director by leaving their homeland and setting sail. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Fukuro is presented. He was originally supposed to be more muscular than round, and had a slim hip. He didn't have a zipper on his mouth, and was originally planned to fight with Nami. Translation and Dub issues Fukuro (梟) is the Japanese word for owl, and this is likely where his name comes from. Another possible influence on his name is the word fukuro (袋, bag or sack), as with the zipper on his mouth and his round body he somewhat resembles a bag. Trivia *In the anime, Fukuro was given a female seiyuu, giving him a voice like a young child. Although this voice doesn't seem to match his appearance, it does somewhat fit his personality, as he often comes across as very playful and innocent. *He has an owl theme, due to his name meaning "owl" and how he compares his fighting style to it. *Fukuro ranked at 78th in the 4th Weekly Shonen Jump popularity contest. References Site Navigation zh:音無梟 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Users